Unbelievable Promises
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: What is love? Those who don't like it call it responsibility. Those who play with it call it a game. Those who don't have it call it a dream. Those who understand it call it destiny. And . . . well for me? I call it Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises

** xXx**

What _is_ love? Those who don't like it call it _responsibility_. Those who play with it call it a _game_. Those who don't have it call it a _dream_. Those who understand it call it _destiny_. And . . . well for me? I call it Jacob Black.

**xXx**

Was I really going to do this over text? I groaned as I stared at my thumb hovering over the send button with the whiny message; "_I miss you_.". I let out a small whimper and pressed end several times before chucking my stupid phone at the wall. I laid back on my bed with a huff and stared at my ceiling as my feet hovered over my carpet.

His name and his lips burning a gaping hole in my memory.

_"Is that Jacob with Jessica?" Natalie questioned, her tone flooded with anger. I furrowed my brows and squinted as I looked down at the ground from where we were perched at the top of the Ferris wheel. _

_I felt my heart drop as my eyes glued to their embracing form, people flooded past them where they stood hugging and kissing. I looked away quickly, hiding my hurt from Natalie by flashing a smile. _

_"No, Jacob said he wasn't coming today." I pursed my lips in a tight line as burning tears flooded my vision. This was not how I wanted my girls day to start off._

_The rest of the ride stayed silent, and when the weird fair guy let us off the ride I couldn't wait to run away as fast as I could._

_As soon as I stepped onto the dead grass Natalie grabbed my arm, I yanked it away and glared at her through my tears._

_"Stop," she growled. "go talk to him. Now."_

_I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and breathed deeply, wiping the tears from my eyes as I turned around. My eyes focused on them holding hands and laughing at each other, I ignored the burning in my eyes and made my way towards them._

_"Jake?" I called out to him,_

_He spun around, the smile from his face vanishing and replaced with panic once he saw me. He tore his hands out of Jessica's and smiled weakly at me._

_"Baby, hey." He said after a cough. He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes darted between Jessica and I._

_"I thought you couldn't come today, you had to take your dad to the doctors." I stated softly,_

_"I uh, did take him . . . and Jessica was there cause you know her dad's um, he has the flu - "_

_"Jacob," I say as I close my eyes and hold up a shaking hand. "you can stop lying now. I understand you lied."_

"I don't miss him," I chanted to myself.

_I miss who I thought he was._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)  
>This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you It in no means applys.<p>

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 1

** xXx**

What _is_ love? Those who don't like it call it _responsibility_. Those who play with it call it a _game_. Those who don't have it call it a _dream_. Those who understand it call it _destiny_. And . . . well for me? I call it Jacob Black.

**xXx**

The coy smile made it's way to my face as _'I Can Transform Ya'_ blared from my iPods ear buds, I stood in the misting rain; my eyes shut as I let my body begin moving with the beat of the song. I started with a C - walk and made the rest up on my own as I went. I mouthed the words as I danced, feeling free as I let loose and danced. The music disappeared when my ear buds were yanked out of my ears.

"Miss. Masen," an unfamiliar teacher hissed my name is distaste, I took my ear-buds back angrily and glared at her.

"What." I spat, shoving my iPod into the back pocket of my holey skinny jeans.

"You're missing class," she pointed out, giving me a chilly glare

I blew a piece of straight, bronze hair that fell from my pony tail out of my face. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, "You mean skipping?"

She let out a loud sigh, "Mr. McCarthy would be disappointed, you were just in his office earlier."

I shrugged and picked up my shoulder bag, slinging it across my body. "Mr. McCarthy can fuck off," I left the teacher in the misting rain, walking slowly back to the front doors of Forks High School. My shoes squeaked and squished as I walked through the deserted hallways, the unruly yellow linoleum made my stomach twist.

I just_ hated_ this place.

I shuffled into the girls locker room, knowing that the bell was to ring in about a half hour, signaling my sixth period class; gym. I changed into shorts and a T shirt and left my Osiris's on. I dragged my feet as I walked into the gym to find it empty. I smiled and made my way to the center, I began where I was rudely stopped outside a few minuets ago, and let the movements of my body coat over my brain, forgetting where I was.

A single hand of applause brought me out of my dancing. My eyes flew open and met those of a boy I've never met before. His dark, onyx eyes stared curiously into mine, he was older - probably a senior. Explaining why I had never seen him before.

"That was good, why'd you stop?"

I swallowed hard, I found it hard to utter a single syllable to this gorgeous boy - no . . . _man_. His muscles looked like they were about to rip through his shirt, and his tall stature was intimidating compared to my five foot six.

My hands shook as I played with my pony tail. "You scared me."

He nodded his head, "Sorry."

I shrugged, "S'okay."

"I'm Jacob Black, by the way."

My breath caught in my throat, how had I not known who he was!

"Uh, hi." I muttered. I bit my lip, did I really just only say hi to him? Oh, my God, I'm such an idiot. "Renesmee." I forced out,

Just act cool, deep breaths - he probably doesn't even realize you're a stupid little sophomore.

He smirked, "You're that one that spray painted _'douche bag's'_ on the football players lockers in the locker room last year."

I choked, and covered it up with a cough.

_Great, now he probably hates me._ His locker was the first one I did. I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah . . . that was me."

He laughed and crossed his arms, his muscles pulsed; distracting me for a moment.

"Masen's sister?"

I nodded feebly, and kicked my feet on the waxed floor.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked bluntly,

"Free period." he mumbled.

I licked my lips nodded.

"What about you?" he questioned after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ditched,"

He chuckled, "So you really are the little punk everyone makes you out to be."

I narrowed my eyes, "Douche bag was a good name to chose." I muttered under my breath,

He laughed again, "You're a funny sophomore, easy to like."

I clenched my jaw and rolled my shoulders. What was he even still doing here?

"Not many people think that," I noted.

He snorted, "You're a skinny jean wearing, flashy make-uped scene kid, most people like staying away from you because you stand out. You don't blend." he shrugged, "You're different, so what? I like different. Why do you think I'm going to a college in Florida, it's different from Forks. Thus, I like different."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his spiel, what the hell was he trying to get at? A fucking motivation speech?

"I'm not scene, God - I hate it when people think I'm goth or scene or whatever the hell those freaks are." I muttered under my breath.

"I never said goth." he said with a casual smirk,

I narrowed my eyes, this guy really knew how to piss me off. I gave him the finger, "Oh look, my middle finger likes you. How sweet."

He laughed lightly, "You're just to funny, kid."

I snorted, "Kid? Bull! I've smoked more weed and drank more illegal shit then you'll ever in your lifetime. I obviously am not a kid," I huffed.

He glared, "No, you're just an ignorant punk. You think that's something to be proud of?"

I frowned, "Douche bag."

"You don't do well with criticism, huh?"

I shook my hair out, and smirked. "Not in the slightest."

"I bet that's why you're a dancer, huh?" he said,

I furrowed my brows, "What?"

He shrugged and walked over to me, "Dancers always get criticism, and it's what makes them push themselves harder. It's a touchy subject."

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he meant. "I'm not a tutu wearing ballerina. I don't cry when daddy doesn't get me a pony. That's so cliche." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You're a very hypocritical person."

He shook his head, his black, cropped hair creating a dancing curtain in front of his eyes as he moved. "It's when we have the most to say, we can't even speak." He mumbled softly, I swallowed hard as I watched his large, russet hand move towards my face. His dark eyes fixated on my cheek, I looked at him closely for a second before his gaze met mine. He froze and dropped his hand, my brows furrowed even more as my confusing sunk deeper into my mind.

"What the fuck?" I muttered alloud. I slapped my hand over my mouth and gave him a paniced look. I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Sorry, you had a eyelash on your cheek." he fumbled his hands in his pockets, "I didn't know . . . "

I quickly brushed my cheek off, and looked at my hand to see if there was an eyelash on my fingers. I wrinkled my nose to see that there was, indeed, an eyelash on my finger, and that I was freaking out for no reason because I thought Jacob Black was going to '_caress_' my cheek like the men did in those cheesy movies. I snorted to myself, how could I have been so cliche?

"Jaaa - aaaaaake!" a high pitched voice shrieked, bringing me out of my inner turmoiled thoughts. I looked up; startled to see someone who I really could never stand.

_Jessica._

I groaned, this girl was such a whore - I just wanted to punch her so hard that her STDs would fly off and hit someone else.

"Hey, Jess." Jake greeted her cheerfully, I gagged in response. Of course they would be friends, two of the most popular kids at school - even if she was a big whore, she was still the head cheerleader and the head of all those dumb fucking clubs she runs.

"Uh, who is this?" she questioned as she walked over to where we were standing. Her annoying bright pink heels clicking across the wood floor.

"Renesmee," Jacob answered, still acting entirely to cheerful to see her. I bit my bile back. "Masen." he added when he saw her confused face.

_Disgusting._

She crackled in laughter, Jacob laughed with her lightly. His bright smile lighting up the entire room. "Edward's_ loser_ little sister?" she started laughing again,

I narrowed my eyes, "_Bitch_." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked, all evidence of laughter dying right then and there.

"I have a song for you, you might know it." I said with a smirk. The bell rang shrilly ahead of us, but neither of us made a move.

"Oh, really. Let's hear it." she crossed her arms over her chest.

I smiled, the sound of the gymnasium doors opening and the shuffling of feet widened my smile. "Twinkle twinkle little bitch, close your legs it smells like fish. Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs it's not a door." I sang loudly, the shuffling stopped and a eruption of gasps echoed in the room.

Jessica's jaw clenched, for a fraction of a second and I freaked out - I just called a senior a whore, a very _popular_ senior - I'm screwed.

No, I'm_ dead_.

Edward is going to _murder_ me.

But the sound of laughter from Jacob broke off my thoughts. He doubled over and laughed so hard I though he would pass out, I looked at him weird, then back to a fuming Jessica.

I licked my lips and decided to continue, might as well die proud.

"Hey, how many licks does if take to get to the center of all your boyfriends dicks?"

Jessica's mouth fell open, and Jacob laughed even harder.

"Roses are red; violets are blue, God made me pretty, what the hell happen to you?" her jaw fell even more slack. I heard footfalls of people gathering around us.

"It's a shame your vagina doesn't have the app 'clear history' like your iPhone." a few others started laughing around us, joining in with Jacob.

Jessica licked her lips and shoved Jacob away. He stumbled backwards and fell silent, his dark eyes darting between the two of us. He stood straight and took a step towards us, but Jessica gave him a glare - stopping him in his place. I looked at Jacob at the wrong time, because that's when Jessica tackled me to the wood floor and brought me out of my silence, she screamed curse words and angry slurs as she slapped and clawed. I grunted and punched her square in the face, knocking her off of me. She held her eye and stared up at me murderously. She lunged at me again and pulled my hair, I yanked her hair too, pulling out an extension.

"Ew!" I yelled as I threw it. She screeched and slapped me harder.

"Stupid, ugly bitch! You think you can say that to me!" she yelled as she scratched my cheek. I yelped in pain and pushed her off of me, and getting on top of her. I punched her twice and pulled another fake brown extension out of her hair.

She tried to claw at me as I punched her over and over again, her lip was busted and her eyes bruised. Her tiny nose even crooked. Strong arms pulled me off of her, I kicked in protest as I yelled curse words. I trashed around until we were outside in the hallways. I was slung over the strangers shoulder and carried out of the school, the deserted hallways filling up with my protesting shrieks.

"Let me the fuck go! You asshole! Who do you think you are!" the school's doors slammed shut and I was upright again, a fuming Edward glaring at me.

I fell silent immediately, if he was going to pull his calm-scary act I might pee my pants.

"What in the hell were you thinking." my brother growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

My usually composed brother was furious, his angry pacing and muttering of a colorful vocabulary was_ completely_ evident of that.

"Jessica? Did you have to chose her of all people to get into a fight with? Mom and dad will be so mad, I can't believe you embarrassed me like this again! Jessica is Bella's best friend! Bella is going to be so upset with me!"

I sighed, and licked my lips before sitting down. I closed my eyes and shrugged.

My parents would be furious with me. I would probably get suspended again, maybe even expelled this time. Edward, my _oh so amazing_ older brother would get shunned again because _his_ fuck up little sister beat the _shit_ out of his girlfriend's best friend. I held my face in my hands, I just needed permanent duct tape on my mouth. My spinning mind trailed over to Jacob Black.

"What's Jacob Black like, you're friends with him - right?" I looked up at Edward; hopeful.

Edward stopped moving and stared down at me incredulously, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Bella's pretty good friends with him, but I don't like him. He's _always_ flirting with her, makes me mad . . . why?"

I shrugged, "I talked to him today, he's cool."

Edward snorted. "Great, you have a crush on him. Could you make things even more difficult for me? Renny - "

"Edward." I whined, "Don't call me that."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but you know how much shit this is? I mean, you have a crush on my girlfriends flirty guy friend, and my girlfriends best friend and him have a thing - and that will just make her hate you even more, now Bella's going to be mad at me about Jessica and Jacob . . . "

I've never heard my brother curse so much in his life, he _was_ frustrated.

"I don't have a c-crush." I mumbled, "He's a douche bag."

Edward laughed and sat down next to me, "Agreed."

"I'm sorry I messed things up for you again." I bit my lip and looked at him sideways, he's eyes were locked on something in the parking lot. I followed his gaze and grew white.

My parents.

oOoOo

"I can assure you this will be the last time Renesmee will get a free card, there has been far to many already, Edward." Mr. McCarthy said to my father,

"Elizabeth and I will be sure to keep her out of trouble, isn't that right honey?" my father asked my mother, who shot me a look. I rolled my eyes and continued to ice my bruised and scratched cheek. The pain was really starting to set in.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Renesmee will be good." she shot me a glare before composing herself.

"Alright, thank you for coming in." Mr. McCarthy was long time friends with my parents since high school, along with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Mr. McCarthy had a daughter who was a freshman, Alice. She was always hyper and happy about something; which annoyed me to no end. Dr. Cullen's wife's younger sister was Alice's mother and Mr. McCarthy's wife. She was extraordinarily beautiful, painfully so. Dr. Cullen and Esme had one child, Jasper. He was a junior this year. I was named after Esme, in a way - my mother took her middle name, Renee and mixed it together with Esme and made Renesmee. It was a pain in the ass name, but it was pretty so I liked it.

My parents filed out of the room, I shuffled behind. My head hung low, waiting for the disappointed speech.

"Renesmee," my father started.

"Yes?" I squeaked as we left the school, a few lingering students casted glances my way. News had apparently traveled fast.

"We have to pay Jessica's medical fee's, did you know that?" I shook my head and kept my gaze low. It wasn't like money was the problem, my father was a very good lawyer - his paychecks were always large.

"You know what we were thinking," my mother started. "was that you could do something to pay us back for all the money."

My eyes widened as I looked up, "Like a job?"

My mother nodded, we reached the car and got in. I sat in the back, wringing my hands nervously.

"Yes, like a job." My father announced as he pulled out of the parking lot,

"Where?" I questioned, "Doing what?"

"We both know you like working on cars, so we are going to talk with Billy Black about you working in his car garage."

My jaw fell slack, "You're letting me do something I like . . . as a punishment?" I was confused, I thought they would make me work at Newtons or somewhere stupid like that.

"It seems we are," my mother said with a small smile. "but, this also puts you going to that dance school in Australia on hold."

I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes, "How long?"

"Until you've finished being able to pay us back."

There was always a motive behind everything my parents did. What was this motive?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you, It in no means applies.

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 2

**xXx**

My shoes squished and sloshed through the puddles on the walk way leading up to the Black Auto Repair Garage, the bell ran with an annoying chime as I pushed the heavy door open.

"You're late." a husky voice called out to me. I looked up to meet the dark eyes I dreamt about all night.

"S-sorry." I stuttered as I brought the hood of my hoodie down. Jacob's eyes trailed over my body, he frowned and let out a sigh.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I looked down at my outfit of choice and saw nothing wrong. It was my usual attire with the addition of a sweatshirt seeing as how it's forty degrees and pouring outside.

"Skinny jeans and those stupid skater shoes? Really?" he snorted, "I thought you would actually try harder than that." he shrugged and started walking towards a huge door, I followed him with an angry scowl.

"They aren't skater shoes, I wear them because they have a flat bottom and it makes it easier to dance." I huffed, "Why are you here?"

Jacob looked back at me and shook his head, leaving my question unanswered. He pulled the door open and I was greeted with loud music, booming laughter and several sets of eyes. Every man in the room were almost as big as Jacob, but Jacob was still easily the biggest. They all had a russet or sinewy tone to their skin, they all had the dark hair and the dark eyes - but most of all, they were all scarily muscular. I swallowed hard and licked my dry lips.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh guys, this is Renesmee. She's um, working here for a little while." I looked up at Jacob, he met my gaze momentarily and then smirked. "Have fun, kiddo."

I glared at his retreating form and turned back towards the criticising eyes. "Hey, whitey - why so scared looking? We don't bite." they all howled in laughter, I glared and balled my small fists.

"Aw, bro - look. I think she's mad, do you already hate us?" another tall guy with a gleaming white smile questioned.

I smirked, "I don't hate you, it's just if I had a glass of water and you were on fire . . . I'd drink it." the guys mouth dropped open, and the rest of the men laughed at him.

A hard slap on my back nearly sent me flying forward, but large hands steadied me as they gripped my waist. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "I'm Embry and that's Quil." he pointed to the guy I just embarrassed. "That's Sam, Paul, Collin, Brady and Seth. Collin, Brady and Seth are probably your age. What are you, a freshman?"

I narrowed my eyes at his tall frame, "No." I spat. "I'm a sophomore."

Embry's smile widened, "That's great!"

I furrowed my brows, "Do you like, not go to Forks High? You probably graduated last year, right? I've never seen you around before."

He shook his head and laughed, "No way, I wouldn't get caught hanging around the pale faces like Jake! All of us 'cept Sam go to the reservation school, Sam graduated last year."

My mouth formed a small '_o_'. "I didn't know the reservation had a school,"

He laughed awkwardly, "You think we all just learned at home? Come on girl, use that brain in your pretty head. Jesus, you white kids are really dumber than I thought."

I humphed in anger, "How about I write you a letter, it'll go like this; Dear Mr. Douche bag number two - "

"Who's douche bag number one?" Embry cut in,

I glared. "Jacob. Anyways - dear Mr. Douche bag number two, I'd like to inform you that my 'I don't give a fuck' meter is currently broken from not giving a _single_ fuck so much. Sincerely, your _worst_ nightmare."

They guys fell silent for a few moments, "Hey Jake!" someone yelled.

Jacob popped into the garage a few seconds later, "Yeah?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"We like her." Quil said, and the rest of the guys murmured their agreement.

Jacobs brows furrowed, "Well, okay?"

"Bye douche bag number one!" Embry said with a grin.

Jacob shot me a confused look before leaving slowly. Everyone started laughing and the atmosphere grew comfortable. Embry eventually gave me a car to work on, but insisted he had to help me because he 'didn't know what skills I had'. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly why he wanted to 'help me'.

oOoOo

I waved at Embry as I headed straight towards the door, leading back out into the lobby; trying hard to just catch a glimpse of Jacob Black shirtless with car oil all over his marvelous _glistening_ russet skin. I shuttered and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Renesmee." a husky voice called from behind me. I squeaked, knowing that voice. I would be forced to look at his inhuman eight pack and be expected not to drool or faint. I spun around a little to quickly he was still working on the car, leaning over the engine twisting and slipping wires.

I sighed in relief, "Yeah?"

"Come here."

My breath caught, I slowly stumbled towards him, my hands shaking and my stomach fluttering. "I have a question." he said as he stood and wiped his hands on his jeans, towering over me again. I squeaked, and my eyes darted all over his amazing body. I nearly had to force my mouth to work.

"Ye-yeah?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Um, how close are you and Bella? You know . . . like do you talk?"

I frowned, that wasn't the question I was looking for. But to be honest, I really didn't know what I wanted him to ask - but it sure as hell wasn't that.

"She's Edward's _girlfriend_." I emphasized, hoping he would understand that Bella wasn't interested in him. And if she was, then I would kick her ass just for my brother . . . and for me, because Jacob is_ mine_. _Whoa, what? Where the fuck did that come from? Jesus, you sound like some crazy stalker. _"She loves my brother, they are _so_ in love, it's gross. She always comes over, if she moves - Edward moves. If Edward moves, she moves. They're like magnets that can't and _will never_ be separated."

He groaned, "I did not want to hear that." he rubbed his face, "God dammit, okay - look, it's pretty obvious that I like Bella. I mean, who wouldn't?"

I snorted, my distaste for Bella just increased by a steady amount. Jacob shot me a glare, "Please - just talk me up to her. I know Edwards your brother . . ."

My mouth fell open in shock, was he really that self centered? What a freaking asshole! "No, you dip shit!" I yelled angrily, "There is no way in _hell_ I would _ever_ do that to my brother. He loves Bella_ more_ than me, his baby sister - he loves her more then his own _life_."

Jacob sat on the hood of the car opposite of the one he was working on, staring at the ground. "God, I'm sorry - I'm such an idiot. I just - Bella's been my friend forever, and she gets me. And, I guess that's why I want her so bad. Just forget about it, see you at school." he rubbed his face and got up, walking towards the back of the garage where the tools were.

I frowned and stepped after him, "Jacob," I called after him. I licked my lips and wrung my hands together. He stopped and turned to face me. "Bella isn't . . . Bella isn't the only girl in the world." I wrinkled my nose and turned around, leaving him alone in the garage. The rain was heavier now as I headed to my car. I got in quickly; slamming the door shut behind me. I punched my steering wheel and let out a frustrated scream. I started the car angrily, shoving the keys in the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot as fast as I could. My tires sent water from puddles flying as I pulled out onto the road.

I was so stupid, why did I say that! There was no way Jacob Black would ever see me in that way. I wasn't Bella _fucking_ Swan. I was some punk that spray painted his locker. I was confused, angry and hurt beyond hell. Jacob liked Bella, but had a thing with Jessica too? I groaned and turned down the road leading to the new part of town.

Why was he having this effect on me? Guys never have this kind of pull around me, I've always been the one in control! I ground my teeth together in aggravation, It was just some _stupid_, _silly_, _little_ crush, right?

I pulled up to the familiar gates and buzzed in, trying to forget about my aggravating thoughts. The gates opened and I drove past them, heading towards my house. I pulled into the driveway and then the garage. I pressed the button on my car and listened in silence as the garage door shut. I took my keys out of the ignition and just sat in my car for a few minuets, thinking about if I should tell Edward about what Jacob asked me to do. If I told Edward, Jacob would hate me. If I didn't tell Edward, he would hate me and Jacob would . . . do nothing.

I muttered curse words and hopped out of my hummer, slamming the door shut and trudging inside angrily. "How was work, Miss. Renesmee?" our maid, Chrissy asked me.

I shrugged, "S'okay."

She smiled in return and headed up the stairs with new linens and sheets. I frowned, Daddy insisted we have a maid and a cook. He felt like it was something every household should have. I thought it was ridiculous, as did my mother and brother - but daddy didn't care. "_A clean home is a happy home_." He would always say. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. I trudged into the kitchen to find Emilio working hard on tonight's dinner.

"Whatcha makin'?" I questioned as I hopped onto the counter. He mixed the red sauce in the large pot on the stove and added some spices, along with a few vegetables. "My famous spaghetti." he tossed me a big grin and poured boiling water in a pot, adding a bit of salt.

"Smells good, I'm starving." he smiled in triumph. I hopped of the counter and headed out of the kitchen, going up the stairs and towards my room. I passed Edwards room and heard noises I did not want to hear. I shuttered and quickly hurried to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I shuffled over to my bed and collapsed on it's fluffy covers. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, staring up at my ceiling.

Tonight would be _another_ restless night of dreaming about Jacob Black's mysterious dark eyes and amazing body the God Adonis would be jealous of.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you, It in no means applies.

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 3

**xXx**

"You work with JACOB BLACK?" my best friend screamed at me as I entered her house, I suppressed a laugh and shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

She threw her hands in the air, "That douche bag - ohmyGod, I can't believe this! Ew!" she stomped around and continued to fume. Natalie was one of a kind, and my closest friend. Although we were completely different, I was more flare, I loved to stand out and she was . . . well, Natalie. She liked blending. But her Australian accent made it harder for her to do so. Her mother was originally from Forks, but met Natalie's father in Australia on a college visit or whatever. I'm not really sure, but all I know is that when she moved her when she was 12 and that we became best friends immediately.

"He's pretty cool actually . . ."

Natalie stopped moving and stared at me with her jaw slack. "Cool?"

I chuckled and followed her into her room, where her boyfriends CD was blaring from her iHome. She went over to her vanity and continued to curl her blond hair.

"What's with you and curling your hair lately," I muttered, she gave me a cold glare through her reflection in the mirror.

"Chris likes it."

I snickered, it was always Chris this and Chris that. "Shut up!" she yelled and chucked one of her brushes at me. I ducked just in time to see it hit the lamp. Both Natalie and I met panicked looks. I dove for her antique lamp and caught it just as it was about to hit the floor, successfully slamming my face into the wall. I groaned and stayed plastered against the wall, cursing about how much I hated my best friend.

"I didn't tell you to save my grams lamp," she said in between her hyenna like laughter. I flipped her the bird and heaved myself off the floor while rubbing the right side of my face.

"Holy shit," I mutter, throwing my body onto her large bed. "hurts like a mofo. Even worse since it's the side Jessica focused on." I moaned and held my face.

She snickered and jumped on the bed next to me. "Aw, does Nessie need Jacob Black to kiss it all better?"

I swat at her, but unsuccessfully missed. Which, caused her to erupt in even louder laughter.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"You have a crush on him, don't you!" she asked, her green eyes wide.

My mouth fell open, and I scoffed. "Ha, yeah. Suuuuure. He may be nice to look at but he's a dick."

"You just said he was pretty cool?"

I blinked a few times, processing what she said. "Um, well I mean he is . . . just not when he's being a dick."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. When will you ever learn?"

I glared at her and got off the bed, "Shut up."

She sighed and stood up after me, "I was kidding, but I'm just gonna slip into some shoes and we can head to the mall." she gave me a tight smile and went over to her closet, slipping into a pair of white keds. My eyebrows shot up into my hair line as I stared at her.

"What?" I questioned, craning my neck to the side.

She nodded quickly, sending my confusion deeper. I let out a loud breath and stood up, I did a once over in her mirror and groaned. My face was still bruised and scabbed. Great. "I look like shit, Nat. Can't we just stay here and chill for a while?"

She narrowed her blue eyes. "Uh, no way. Dress shopping?"

I let out a cry, "Nat-a-lieee!" I whined. "Please?"

She smirked and took my hand, dragging me out of her room and down the stairs. She all but threw me into her car and peeled out of her driveway. I pouted and crossed my arms, glaring at the dashboard. She flipped on her sound system and _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ by _Panic! At The Disco _began to play. My eyes met her and my anger fell. She _knew_ my weakness for Brendon Urie.

"Hate you." I mumbled.

She giggled and shrugged, "I can deal."

I laughed and shook my head, and turned up the volume.

oOoOo

"I hate you," I repeated to Embry as I caressed my re-injured cheek. It would just so happen I got hit in the face with a wrench he threw at me _which would also just so happen_ to hit me on the right side of my face.

"Ness, really - I'm so sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "It's chill. This side of my face is just going to be permanently ruined for the rest of my life."

He scratched the back of his neck and looked at me with a guilty expression, "You look pretty, no worries."

I scoffed, "Give it a rest,"

"Give what a rest?" Jacob asked as he walked into the garage, wiping a tool off which also so happen to be a damn_ wrench_. I screamed and stormed away, Jacob gave me a weird look as I stomped past him.

I went into the office and threw myself onto a chair, my phone started ringing shrilly, playing the audio from a YouTube video that I'm beyond obsessed with.

I smirked and let my chest heave with quiet laughter.

I pulled out my phone, glancing down to see Edward's picture flashing on my screen. I groaned and pressed send, before bringing it to my ear.

"You just ruined my ring tone,"

"I'm _so_ sorry," He said with a chuckle. "But I'm sure you'll never stop loving that song . . . or rap, or whatever the hell it is."

I smiled and looked up when I heard the door open. I saw an angry looking Jacob staring down at me as I chilled on the chair chatting on my phone. I smirked up at Jacob, "So, _Edward_ - how's Bella?"

Jacob frowned and sat next to me, looking down at the carpet as he bounced his left knee. I furrowed my brows and looked at my own left leg to see he did the same thing I did.

Hmm, interesting.

"What? She's fine, I was just calling to see if you knew about mom and dad leaving town this weekend? They just told me via tweet. Tweet for Christ's sake!"

I burst out laughing, "Bro, you just got dissed by our parents! That's a classic Facebook status right there." I giggled some more and leaned back in the chair. "But anyways, no - I had no clue they were leaving town this weekend . . . but wait, you actually have a twitter? Pansy." I howled in laughter and almost fell off my chair.

The line went dead after a few seconds causing me to laugh harder, I put my phone away in my back pocket and shook my head as a smile spread it self from ear to ear.

So classic.

"So, uh. You know that dance is coming up." Jacob said nervously,

I nearly chocked as I sat up straighter and stared at him. Was Jacob Black about to ask me to Homecoming? Holy shit! Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I almost broke out into a smile.

"Uh, yeah?" I said as I licked my lips,

"And, um, you know - I was wondering . . ."

"Wondering what?" I questioned aloud,

"Okay, this might be really weird, and you'll probably say no - but I saw you at the mall, looking at dresses . . . and - "

"And what?" I asked, a smile starting to make it's way onto my face.

"Well, there was this really gorgeous girl with you, and I know I don't know her - but I would love to know her. So, can you introduce us? Help a guy out, please. I'm listening to what you said, and that there are other girls out there - "

I stopped listening to him as my heart dropped, and fucking dropped to the _pit_ of my stomach to a point where I wanted to be sick. How could I be so _damn_ stupid to think that Jacob Black would ask me of all people to homecoming. Get a grip Masen, just get_ real_.

"Natalie."

"What?"

"Her name is Natalie." I repeated. "She's my best friend and always has been and always will be. She has a boyfriend of three years, she's from Australia, she hates your guts and she's off_ limits_." I stood up and walked away from him, leaving him with his mouth dropped open, my hand hovered on the building door that would take me outside into the thunderstorm. "Douche bag really was a good word for you." I swung the door open and left, letting it slam shut behind me. Blinding tears fell from my eyes for reasons I didn't know. Hurt, anger . . . rejection?

I wasn't sure, but I knew that I liked Jacob Black more then I should have, for reasons I also didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you, It in no means applies.

Thank you all for reviewing! :3

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 5

**xXx**

I sighed as I sat down at my usual lunch table with Nat, Melissa, Chris, Sam and Jared. I set my tray down roughly and sat back, crossing my arms and glaring at the food.

"Uh, nice to see you too." Chris said with an unsure chuckle, I switched my glare over to him and huffed.

"Sup with you cutie?" Jared asked, sitting down next to me. I nearly found myself groaning when he sat down next to me.

"Jared," I sighed "nothing, okay?"

He held up his hands and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, damn. Sorry, is it that time of the month?"

"Jared!" Melissa yelled across the table, throwing an apple at him. He threw her a bright smile and caught the apple, taking a bit out of it as he turned back towards me.

"No, but nice try dick."

"You are what you eat . . . " Nat said with a giggle while Chris wrapped an arm around her.

Jared craned his neck to the side and gave Natalie a laugh, "Ha - ha, aren't we funny?"

"I think she is." Sam spoke up, his dark hair whisping in front of his blue eyes.

Jared rolled his eyes, "I wasn't even talking to any of you, it was just me and Renny."

I groaned when I heard that nickname. "Again with that nickname?"

He laughed and spun around in his chair, facing me once again. "You love it, baby."

I laughed, "You wish."

He smirked and threw his arm around me, I let out a breathy groan and rolled my eyes. "Jared, don't touch me."

"C'mon, just relax. What's gotten into you?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Jacob and all your football buddies?" I asked, ignoring his question. All of our eyes fell to the area which held nearly three table's filled with people that were considered the popular kids here at Forks.

Jared shrugged, his shaggy blonde hair moving with the motion. "Nah, they can survive without me."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "I'm sure they're more than happy to be without you,"

He laughed, "Lighten up, Ness."

I picked up his arm and removed it from around my neck, "Maybe when you leave."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, whatever." He roughly pushed the chair away from the table and left us, heading towards his usual table. They all greeted him cheerfully, I watched carefully trying to make out what he was telling them. Suddenly, they all turned and stared at me. I groaned, what the hell did he say this time?

"Is it Jacob?" Natalie asked when I rested my crossed arms on the table and buried my face in my jacket sleeves.

I simply nodded.

"What happened?"

"You know how he's in my health class? Well, Mrs. Meyers paired us up to do this worksheet and he wouldn't even look at me. He barely said a word, and I ended up doing all the work. If I see him in the hallway and we see each other for like a second, he immediately looks away or heads in a different direction. Seriously? Like, I don't even understand. I know I called him a douche and shit, and was a total bitch but that doesn't mean he has to act like I have the plague!" I yelled in a hushed whisper.

Natalie sighed, "He's just a real big, egotistic jerk with a big head. Why are you wasting your time liking him when you barely know him?"

I sniffled, "I don't know, I honestly don't. Just something about him that draws me to him."

Natalie rested her hand on my back, "I know what you mean."

I lifted my head and smiled and followed her gaze to where Chris sat next to her, engrossed in a conversation about guitars with Sam. I was jealous of their relationship, beyond it. Chris was perfect to her, and as far I could tell . . . they were soul mates. When do I get my chance at something like that?

I looked up and caught the eyes of none other than Jacob, his gaze intent and careful. We continued to look at each other for a few moments until one of his friends tapped his shoulder. He turned his head while still looking at me before breaking the gaze to speak to his friend. I furrowed my brows and was about to look away when he glanced at me one more time. I felt my face heat up and turned away sharply, my stomach twisted with excitement as I sighed and rubbed my face, what was I going to do?

**xXx**

"He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid. Yeah he found a six shooter gun. In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what. But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you." I sang softly as I messed around with chords on my guitar, the loud waves crashed obnoxiously against the sharp, angled rocks next to me. Droplets of the salty water hit my goosebumped flesh, stinging me with a comforting feeling.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." I sang louder, strumming harder on my guitar. I closed my eyes and continued to sing the interesting song, tapping my foot with the notes.

I sang the song over and over until my voice began to become harsh, another large wave crashed against a rock, sending the droplets of salty water to mix with my own salty tears. I shoved my guitar away from my body and it landed in the sand with a thud, I leaned over and hid my face in my arms that rested on my knees, letting the sobs shake my body. I don't know why I was getting so emotional over this, I didn't know Jacob Black.

He was some lousy crush that I was getting worked up over, hell - he's my first crush that I've had in a long time. But for some reason that didn't settle well in my head, the word 'crush' strained things. It made me angrier. If I didn't have a crush, then exactly what did I have?

A mental illness?

I sighed and wiped the angry tears off my face. Renesmee Carlie Masen does not cry. Especially not over a boy.

A stupid, souless, jerk of a guy.

**xXx**

September came and went quickly, bringing out it's calm colored leaves and letting them fall to the ground in the fall's crisp air. "I still don't understand why you like him," Natalie said with a sigh. "he's a complete asshole."

I shook my head and shrugged. "Sure, he's arrogant, hard headed and completely sarcastic but he's funny, and sweet - and highly attractive." I breathed deeply through my nose and let the air whoosh out of my mouth.

"Sounds gay." she muttered.

I punched her arm and shoved my cold hands back in my leather coat. "He isn't."

"You don't even know him." she growled,

I rolled my eyes, "I know him enough to be able to like him. You fell in love with Chris the second you saw him, don't be such a hypocrite."

She scoffed, "I'm your best friend, I'm allowed to do what I want."

I sighed and let a yawn take over my lungs. "It's late Nat," I started. "I'm going home, I'm looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. It's the first Saturday that I actually can. I don't have to work, for once." I heaved myself off her porch chair and shuffled my cold feet down the concrete stairs.

I heard her groan, "Just stay the night, retard." she suggested.

I shook my head no, "Maybe tomorrow Nat, I really just want to go home."

"Ness, I'm - "

I walked down her black paved driveway and stopped listening to her, and took off in the opposite direction of my house. I started out in a jog, but then I let my long legs move quickly under me, my converse making it difficult to move any faster with their flat bottoms. I unzipped my jacket and flung it off my body, letting it land in some random persons orange and red leaf coated yard.

The wind was harsh on my already cold skin, but my moving body began to warm me. The feeling gave me a rush, and propelled me faster. The wind sent my copper curls flying behind me, but fell back down my back when I came to an abrupt stop as I made my way up to the huge gates. I huffed and began climbing, ignoring the blinking red security cameras.

I landed on the other side of the gates on the balls of my feet with a light thud, I took off in a sprint again hoping to escape whatever I was running from.

Accusation? Disappointment?

The _truth_?

A mangled sob escaped my oxygen deprived lungs, hot tears followed it's trail; making me even angrier. I growled and pushed myself past my limits, ignoring the fire like burn in my lungs and muscles. I kept running, all through town - ignoring the stares from passing cars and people. Salty air hit my nose like a wildfire, bringing me back down to reality. My feet hit the sand and my body soon followed. My fists hit the grainy ground with a pound.

Sobs racked my body as I curled into a ball, fisting the sand and letting it fall out of my hands between my fingers. Droplets of water hit my skin as a wave crashed against the shore a few feet from me.

"Renesmee?" A deep, confused voice asked.

I let out a frustrated cry and covered my face. "Why the hell are you here," I spat

"I got a call from your phone, but it wasn't you. The girl was frantic and said something about the beach, so . . . I came here." he said, I saw out of the corner of my eye him sitting down next to me.

"It's not your problem," I muttered as I wiped black off of my cheeks.

He stayed quiet for a few moments, "Doesn't mean I can't not want to help."

I laughed sarcastically. "Since when would you give a damn about helping anyone." I growled, "it's always about you, why would you give up time for me?"

He was silent again, but not for long. "I don't know, I just feel like I owe you this."

"You don't owe me shit," I growled as I got up off the ground. "no one owes me anything but respect. Which is something I'll never get from anyone, especially from you." I turned away from him and walked away from the beach.

"I respect you," he called after me.

I turned back around and faced him, "Really? It doesn't seem that way. You won't even look at me in the hallways at school. Am I really that much of an outcast? I thought you liked different." I yelled over a loud crackle of thunder. I almost had the urge to roll my eyes, so cliche.

"I won't even look at you in the hallways? I never see you!" he yelled back, he walked towards me; breaking the long distance between us.

"Bull! But it doesn't even matter because you're always to busy flirting with my brothers girlfriend! Oh Bella, you're _so_ beautiful. Oh Bells, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Oh _Bella_," I mocked with a venomous disgust,

He feigned hurt for a moment, but his hard demeanor quickly took over again. "She's my best friend." he snarled,

I snorted, "I don't flirt with my best friend, I don't try to get in my best friends pants!"

We were so close now, that our heaving chests touched and my head began to spin as my stomach twisted with nerves. I hid my excitement by glaring into his onyx eyes.

"I'm not in love with my best friend." I finished.

The rain came down in a mist at first, but soon pelted down on us. Stinging my skin and turning my lips blue. His grabbed my waist and gripped it tight, crashing my body against his. His other hand tangled it's self in my wet hair as he brought his lips down to meet mine aggressively. "They say," he started in between kissing me, "that jealousy," he crashed his lips against mine again, letting them move together harshly. "is the ugliest trait." he growled as he pulled away to catch his breath before diving back in. "But on you, it's so - " he paused and kissed me again, softer this time. "_so_ fucking sexy."

The breath escaped my mouth in a whoosh, all anger melted - but only to be replaced by confusion. "I got around wanting someone that I couldn't have, only to meet someone else I also can't have." our breath came out in jagged, short burst as we both tried to search for something in each others eyes.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked after moments of silence.

"I can't have you, for so many reasons. You're my best friends, boyfriends little sister. You're my employee. You're two years younger. You're moving to Australia to be a dancer." he finished, his head dropped to my shoulder as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"Edward was talking about it the other day." he mumbled,

I closed my eyes and sighed, "If I'm so untouchable, then why did you just do what you just did?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't not know what it would feel like anymore, I just . . . I had to know."

"What did it show you?" I whispered,

He let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "More then words can describe."

I furrowed my brows, "So what now?"

"I let go," he unwrapped himself from me and rubbed his face, the rain was softer now but still stung my skin. Water droplets fell from his hair and ran down his chiseled face, running with other rain droplets.

My face crumpled, "What if . . . what if I don't want you to?" I murmured,

He closed his eyes and turned his body half way away from me, "We can't."

I let out a small whimper, "We can," I pleaded. "please, don't do this to me."

He turned his back to me and took a small, hesitated step forward. "I've got no choice, I'm not going to try when you'll just be gone before I know it."

"Time." I growled as I stopped behind him. "Give me time, give us time. Try for once and don't just give up! You're so used to having things handed to you, but when you actually have to try you give up."

He turned around, with an angry expression on his face. "Having things handed to me? Are you really judging me when you don't even know me?"

I huffed and balled my fists, "I suppose I am."

"My mom died when I was a little kid in a car accident with my father, it left him in a wheelchair unable to work - unable to support his family, my sisters fled the scene the second they turned eighteen - leaving me and my dad behind. I was fourteen, and I had to work every single day after school, while still having the burden of homework. The only reason I'm where I am today is because I worked for it." he growled,

"I switched schools because If I wanted to help support my father, I would need a very good education. And the rez's school wasn't a school colleges looked at. I worked at being good at football, so I could maybe -_ maybe_ somehow be good enough to get a scholarship and go to college. I opened a garage with a few friends and worked at making it big to also help support my father. I have worked for everything in my life to get to where I am today, and you have the nerve to tell me I have things fucking_ handed_ to me?" he shouted.

I stopped breathing, I stopped moving . . . I just stopped. Time seemed to stand still as his angry stare turned into a soft one. I don't know what my features held, but whatever it was; crumbled Jacob Black's hard walls. I snapped him. I broke his barrier, and now we were both buried in it. Buried so deep that there was no way to get out.

And that is exactly just the way I wanted it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you, It in no means applies.

Thank you all for reviewing, I'm so happy you all like it so much! :3

Sorry it's short, but I wanted a cliffy :333

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 6

**xXx**

I sighed as I stared at her over my book I was "reading", her hair was obnoxiously curly and flowed all around her head as she hunched over and did what I was guessing what math homework. She growled and flipped the her head, her hair moving with her. I twitched a smile, interested in her frustration. I watched closely as her eyebrows came together and formed three separate creases between them, her nose crinkled in distaste as she erased angrily at something on her paper. She let out a soft sigh, her chest rising and falling quickly with the movement.

_Holy fuck._ I didn't even notice her cleavage, but _boy_ now I did.

I swallowed hard, and forced my eyes back up to her face, which was more relaxed now. She put down her pencil and ran her hands through her bronze mane, the movement making her curls shine in the library's dim light. She licked her lips slowly, and then bit the edge of her bottom one before going back to work. My eyes widened, and I kind of sat up in my seat.

Well, that was hot.

I sighed and put down my book, rubbing my face roughly. Why couldn't I just talk to her after we fucking kissed and I poured my heart out to her? Everytime I tried, I was like a deer in headlights.

"Bro, you've staring at Masen all fucking period." Jared said bitterly as he sat next to me roughly, knocking me with his shoulder and bringing me out of my thoughts.

I licked my lips and continued to watch her as I answered him, "She's pretty, did you ever notice that?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and the turned my attention back to her.

He scoffed, "Ever notice that? Man, I noticed that when she was a freshman. Best looking girl in her class."

I nodded in agreement, "Maybe in the whole school."

"That's a very good possibility." Hared agreed humbly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Possibility?"

Jared cracked a smile, "Nah, never mind man. It's a fucking_ fact_. She makes Bella look hella ugly for once."

I smirked, "Hey, at least that description matches her personality, eh?"

Jared looked at me weirdly, "I know she's a bitch bro, but I thought you had a thing for her?"

I shook my head, "I thought I did too, but no way. I never realized how vain she was, you know? Selfish and kind of annoying, whiny too."

Jared laughed lightly, "Took you long enough."

"I know," I laughed, "I _really_ know."

"So, Masen?" he asked slowly, looking back at her too.

I sputtered, "God, I wish. Okay, so you know Tuesday when I bolted out of lifting after someone called me?"

He squinted his eyes in accusation for a moment before nodding slowly.

"It was her," I paused and looked back over at her, sighing and rolling my shoulders. "so I went and got her and we talked about some stuff, then we kissed.

Jared nearly shot out of his seat, his eyes open wide with his mouth open. "You guys _what_?" he shouted in a whisper.

I slapped my hand over his mouth and looked around.

"_Shut up_! You'll get us kicked out!"

He relaxed and sat back, his eyebrows raised as he rubbed one side of his face. "Whoa, man . . . I would have never . . . "

"Yeah, well now I can't even talk to her. I freak out and say nothing, like a _girl_."

Jared laughed, "Just be straight up about it, she hates it when people try to be all smooth about things."

I furrowed my brows, "How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes, "I've known her for a while, bro. I'd think I'd have her figured out by now, well most of her anyways."

I nodded slowly, and looked back at Renesmee. Her eyes caught mine momentarily, she looked away quickly, her rosy cheeks turned a few shades deeper.

"Go for it, I know she likes you too."

I smiled, "I know,"

"Then what are you waiting for? Someone else could take her away at any second."

I stuttered my breath, and felt sick for a moment. I wasn't about to let that happen, I pushed my chair out and walked towards her.

"Here goes nothing," I said under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, all. This will be a somewhat sad, all _human_ story. I hope you come to love it as much as I do, I've been working on it for a while & I have up to the first 6 chapters. Please enjoy and review! **I own zero character's, besides the ones not in the twilight franchise and what not.** :)

This character of Renemsee is supposed to act like this, so if you read anything that may offend you, It in no means applies.

Thank you all for reviewing, I'm so happy you all like it so much! :3

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Gah! I've been low on creativity! :C

**xXx**

Unbelievable Promises: Chapter 6

**xXx**

I looked up for a second to the sound of heavy feet, but then did a double take when I saw it was _Jacob_ walking towards me. My palms immediately began to sweat, and my stomach knotted.

"Hey," he said quietly, stopping in front of my table and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hi." I said softly, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Mind if I . . . ?"

"No, no; take a seat." I said a bit rushed, moving a few things off the table.

He smiled slowly, and pulled out the chair before sitting down.

"So," he started, smiling bigger this time.

I raised my eyebrows and matched his smile. "Yes?"

"Well, I want to ask you something."

I nodded, clasping my hands together and placing them on top of the wooden table. "And that something is?"

"If . . . if you had any desire to um, let me take you out on a date of some sort." he said quietly, "But, you don't have to if you don't want to!" he added with a rushed tone, "I'd totally understand."

I giggled, "You're silly."

He cocked his head to the side, "How so?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Of course I would like to go on a date with you, but first, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me."

He nodded vigorously, "Anything."

"Why have you been treating me so coldly, but now all of a sudden you're not?"

His expression fell, and his smile turned to a frown.

"Well?" I asked, after his silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was scared."

I snorted, "Of what?"

"Of you."

My brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Girls like you intimidate me, to be honest. You don't take shit, and I like that. And every time I wanted to try and talk to you, it came out in a jerk way because I don't know how to talk to a girl like you."

I nodded slowly, "Alright."

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?" I asked, confused.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

I laughed, "Didn't I already say yes?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, but I just wanted to hear you say it again."

**xXx**

Strong arms wrapped themselves around me as I talked to Natalie at her locker. I instantly smiled and turned around, wrapping my arms around his thick neck. His lips met mine for a simple, chaste kiss. I smiled and broke the kiss with a giggle.

I watched him roll his eyes and kiss my cheek again before releasing me, "You have to stop doing that,"

I shrugged and turned back around, whipping him in the face with my pony tail. I heard him chuckled as he placed his hands gently on my waist, squeezing me a bit - knowing I was ticklish there. I jumped with a loud giggle and gave him a mock glare over my shoulder.

"So gross," Natalie grumbled as she slammed her locker shut. I saw Chris out of the corner of my eye, walking past us. I watched Natalie carefully, watching her watch him. She held her breath the entire time and even took a half step towards him. I watched more as he left out sight and she seemed to sag, her shoulders slumped and her forehead wrinkled.

Chris was a cheater.

"He's just a jerk, Nat-Bug." I murmured softly, Jacobs arms around me tightened. Chris and him were friends, go_ figure_.

"Shut the f - front door." she growled as she glared at the ground.

I snorted, "Nah, I'm good."

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Fine then, leave it open! See if I care!"

"It's gonna get breeeezaaaaaaaay," I said in a sing-song voice,

"Aww yeah!" She yelled as she jumped in the air and sort of flailed around and about. Jacob and I stepped back, slightly stunned by her . . . spasm.

"What was that?" he whispered in my ear,

"I have no idea . . ." I trailed off, blinking my eyes as I stared at my best friend. Jacob chuckled in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I gotta get to chem, see you later babe." he released me, and walked around me. I watched him turn the corner of the hall and out of vision.

I sighed, and turn to Nat - who's eyes are glued to some random guy walking past her.

"Who the hell is that?" she stuttered.

I laugh and shrug my shoulders, "Why would I know?"

She shoots me a dark look before focusing back on mystery boy. "I think he's new," she said mostly to herself.

"Alright Nat." I reply back before leaving without her knowing. I chuckle the entire way to Bio, thinking about Natalie's obsessiveness with attractive guys.

"Ren!" a voice shouts just as I'm about to walk into Bio. I turn, confused. Not knowing who called my name. My eyes widen when Jasper approaches me.

_Why the hell is Jasper Cullen calling my name?_

The guy Natalie was drooling about was next to him, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey," he says, nearly out of breath. "this is Noble Ore."

I knit my brows and look at the kid, good looks and extremely tall. Pretty muscular from what I could see, but no where near Jacob. I could see why Natalie was drooling.

"Uh, alright?" I said a bit confused,

"He's in your grade."

I nod my head, looking back and forth between Jasper and the guy. "And . . . ?"

"I need you to like, be his guide person. I have to go. Alice - "

"Alice?" I questioned, confused he even knew her.

"Yeah? She's at the hospital, she fell this morning and hurt her head pretty bad. I gotta go see her."

I gave him a dumb look, "Why?"

He gave me a confused look, "She's my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen in shock, "When 'da fuck did this happen?" I nearly yelled.

"Like . . . two months ago?"

My mouth formed a little 'o'.

He snorted, "Anyways, look after him or whatever. Bye!" he started running back down the hallways, earning several weird looks.

I shook my head and breathed deeply before looking back at the kid. "So, what's you're first class?"

"This one." he said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, sorry." I laughed a little and walked in the room, Noble followed me - keeping a bit close if I do say so myself. I sat at an empty table and he sat right next to me. I tossed him an annoyed look and he just smirks.

"Gotta 'look after me'." he whispered just as the bell rings.

I snorted, earning a disproving look from Ms. Pryshaznie. I zone out during the entire period, sticking to texting Jake while doodeling in my notebook.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out when Ms. Pryshaznie's back is turned. I use my fingers to slide it unlocked and go to my messages. I groan when the touch screen doesn't react to my tap at first.

_can't wait to see u after class babe ;) i miss u already_

I smiled and quickly text my reply.

**I can't wait to see you either. (: I miss you too. (: Oh, & BTW - Jasper Cullen dumped some random kid on me, he's new - but I have to show him around the rest of the day. You don't mind walking with us, do you?**

I pressed send, and slide it back into my pocket.

"You know, texting during class is frowned upon." the Noble kid whispered to me. I shot him another look before pulling my phone out again when it vibrates.

_no_

I frowned, I hate it when he only send one text replies. So annoying.

**Haha, alrighty. **

I sent it, knowing he probably won't text back or he'll just send a simple 'lol'.

"Who ya texting?" Noble asked, proving that he will end up being very annoying.

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business."

He snorted, "Touchy, touchy."

I shot him a glare, he smirked and glanced at the clock. "30 seconds."

I shoved my belongings in my bag and stood up just as the bell rang shrilly, I left the classroom - feeling Noble right on my heels.

"Don't leave me," he said in a sarcastic voice.

I shrugged, "Maybe I will."

"Come on, gorgeous. Don't be such a sour puss." He said with a smile as he pushes a piece of hair behind my ear. My breath caught for a minuet when our eyes locked, but I quickly swatted his hand away.

"My - "

Warm arms encircle my waist, pulling me roughly against a defined body. "You do know she's hands off, bud? Completely taken, and I suggest not to hit on her or I'm gonna hit you."

Nobles chest seemed to puff out, in challenge almost. "Sorry, bro."

I could almost feel Jacob roll his eyes at Nobles smart comment. The rest of the day went by slowly and was completely tension filled.


End file.
